


Pretty

by almostfamousgrl



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Panties, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/pseuds/almostfamousgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke talks Mark into a change in wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Mark comes out of the bathroom slowly. Luke sits on the bed with his legs crossed. His eyes widened. “Look at you.” Mark looks angry, but his cheeks are flushed red and he’s standing with his shoulders curled in, like he’s nervous. “C’mere.” Mark walks over slowly, light pink swatch of fabric straining over his length. Luke can’t help but leer and lick his lips. 

It started out as simple teasing. Luke called Mark a girl for sitting around and reading that dumb book over and over, obsessing over it like one of Joe’s goofy little fan girls. Mark told him that was sexist and dumb without looking up from his book. So Luke took it from him. “Don’t be offended, you’d make a pretty girl.” Mark just stared at him. “Actually you really would.” Luke sat the book aside and sat down on Mark’s lap, throwing his legs over the side of the armchair, and his arm around Mark’s shoulders.

“Can picture you in a cute little dress. Blushing like crazy.” Luke lazily mouths at Mark’s ear, breathing on it. “Of course, wouldn’t be complete without a little pair of lacy panties. Something pink or white, with little bows on it. All stretched out over you, softer than you can imagine.” He goes on grinning like a madman and feeling Mark shift underneath him.

Mark refused to wear a dress. But it hadn’t been so difficult to talk him into the panties. Which was really the most important part. Because seeing the hard muscled lines of his body all cut off in a swatch of soft lace was absolutely one of the most tantalizing things Luke had ever seen. 

Luke reaches his hands out and drags them down Mark’s chest as he comes closer. He reaches his legs up around Mark’s waist and pulls him in close. “You look. Irresistible.” He says, pulling his legs in so their hips meet. He leans up for a kiss, running his fingers through Mark’s hair. He can feel the lace with his legs and he groans and leans forward more.

He snaps the waistband of the panties a little with his finger. Mark flinches but leans into Luke, kissing him harder. “Hmm. Like that?” Luke grins against Mark’s mouth, snapping them again, harder. Mark moans quietly, like he’s trying not too. “Say it.”

“You’re an ass.” Mark mumbles, kissing Luke again, grinding their hips together. Luke just laughs.

“Not what I meant.” He rubs over the swell of Mark’s ass, feeling the softness of the lace with his hand, before pulling back and swatting him hard. Mark makes a keening noise, biting down on his own lip, and closing his eyes.

“You do don’t you.” Luke hits him again, feeling the muscle tighten under his hand and oh, this is good, this is so good, they’ve never done this before, at least not more than a couple swats, but it’s working for both of them, if Mark’s blissed out expression is anything to go by. 

“C’mere.” They shift positions, moving fully on the bed now, Luke practically salivating at the way the lace looks from the back. Mark goes to lie down and Luke laughs and positions him, literally over his knees. “If we’re going to do this, might as well do it right.” Mark whines and shifts, erection rubbing up against Luke’s thigh. 

Luke pulls his hand back and starts with gentler swats, but quickly starts putting his arm into it, smacking hard enough to feel it in his hand. Mark jerks forward each time. Luke can see him biting his lip and feel him panting. He’s getting harder and pre-cum is making a little wet spot that Luke can feel against his leg. Which gets him harder. He groans and slaps again, letting his hand linger, tingling. He goes for a few more and he can’t stop smiling, appreciating the way his hand feels almost numb, imagining how Mark feels, feeling him grind into his leg every time he moves. 

Luke can feel the skin getting warmer under his hand, and he can see it turning red through the pink lace like an obscene Valentine’s Day card and he can’t imagine what it looks like without it, but he can’t bear to take it off. He switches to running his hands over Mark’s ass and upper thighs gently, soothing them before starting in again.

It takes a few more hard slaps and Mark is basically humping his leg at his point, moaning and whispering “please” over and over, like he’s so close and he’s just not quite there yet. One final smack, and a rough squeeze send him over the edge, coming all over himself and his little pink panties. 

Luke keeps Mark on his front, and he’d love to fuck him hard while he’s good and sensitive but he’s too close right now, so he settles for jacking his cock fast and heard before coming on Mark’s still red and probably bruising cheeks. Mark twitches a little at the sensation, but he’s too spent to do much else.

For a few minutes, they can’t do anything other than lie there and catch their breath. 

Mark finally shifts uncomfortably as his cum cools starting to make the lace stick to his skin. He rolls over slightly, and moves to peel them off when Luke grabs his hand. 

"Oh no. Not that easy. You're going to keep these on all day. A little reminder of me," he purrs. He leans forward and catches Mark's lips again, his brother melting into him a little, still feeling satisfied and pliant. "Then when you think about flirting with Emma later..." He grabs Mark's still red and tender ass, making him yelp. "...you'll think of me first."

Luke knows Mark wants to protest but he kisses him instead and gets up to shower.

Mark doesn't talk to Emma much that day.


End file.
